


lover boy

by Sawadoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hinata-centric, M/M, Pining, big idiot doesnt listen to voice of reason lesbian wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: There's something unbelievably attractive about morons.





	lover boy

There's a kid he knows from the next class over, that kid is kind of an asshole, for sure. But he's unexpectedly cute on occasions which are becoming more and more frequent. And that terrifies Hinata enough to choke on his juice box mid-lunch while his desk is pushed together with several others to make a table. A couple of his friends startle. The others shake their heads in fond exasperation.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Yachi knows Hinata better than anybody and enough to know he'd thought something strange enough to startle himself. The tips of his ears go pink, curling his lips in a pour of embarrassment.  “Nothing much,” What's a good excuse? “I was just thinking about how I didn't study much last night because a whole horse went  _ ‘clop clop clop’  _ into our front yard and Mom and I were wrangling it, so things took  _ forever,  _ and I'm worried about my grades.” When Hinata finished, he's out of breath, and everybody is looking at him funny.

 

Yachi shrugs, “Uh, ok.” And lunch resumes per usual. Hinata resumes his recollection of watching his fellow classman's face scrunch up in frustration, nose wrinkled and all bent over a workbook. Kageyama is getting cuter and cuter. He's terrifying. At least that fact brings a sense of normalcy to Hinata's scrambled egg brain, Kageyama wouldn’t be Kageyama if he wasn't terrifying in  _ some _ way. Whether it be the awful drag of a pencil, listening to it snap several tables over when he's doing his homework over lunch or the perpetually annoyed expression on his face.

 

That's cute too. Kageyama is like one of those sleek cats with the grumpy faces and little incisors that poke out of their mouths. His silky black hair hardly ruffled, and that does make Hinata pissed sometimes because he'll never have even one curl that doesn't stick out like an antenna into the air or some sort of hybrid bush.

 

Fact is, Hinata knows he's had crushes before. Little ones like on girls that are really, really nice to him or boys who include him in their top-secret friend groups or people who are super pretty. And Kageyama gives him a teeny, tiny bit of pink cheek. It's a good thing he's such an asshole or Shoyo would find himself doomed to a life of constant swooning.

 

Damn him!

 

They've talked on several occasions. Though Shoyo isn't a frequent flyer with Kageyama Tobio up and down the school, (come to think of it nobody else is either,) he likes it that they share the same free periods and lunches. He also loves it when Kageyama snaps that, "fine!" He is going to toss the ball! And then he throws the volleyball that Shoyo keeps stored in one corner of the supply closet down the second-year hallway way up, up, up! Shoyo loves the sting of a well-hit ball and the way one side of Kageyama’s face curls up in an awkward half-smile when something particularly stupid happens between them.

 

Despite these things Shoyo doesn't get to hang out with Kageyama much, something about Kageyama being required almost every school day to go home immediately, he never explained the reason either just said his parents are stricter. So Hinata never questioned but, boy, did he cherish the after school tosses in their rarity.

 

Kageyama has an accident. Yachi is friends with Kiyoko, a third-year girl who's drop-dead gorgeous and happens to be semi-close with him. So naturally, Hinata learns this from Yachi twenty minutes after wondering if Kageyama was sick. 

 

“Nope, something happened to his ribs because he fell or something. But Kiyoko said he's all right!”

 

That doesn't help Hinata from worrying about that dummy! He had to go and get himself nearly killed because ribs are like- well- aren't they super important?! So how the hell does one manage to trip and hurt their  _ ribcage. _ Something doesn't sit right, but Hinata doesn't have enough evidence to dispute.

 

That's when plan stalk dumbass loser pretty-boy struck him. Because if Kageyama won't tell him then who's to stop him from accidentally stumbling upon it. Hinata practices his best-surprised faces in the mirror that night, one of them looks constipated and, yeah, he won't be going with that one.

 

Kageyama's first day back is when his well thought out plan can finally launch into action. Step one, investigate. If there's any suspicious behavior, Hinata  _ will _ find out. No stone left unturned; no man left behind.

 

“Christ, he drinks so much plain milk a day I'm terrified,”

 

“Um, Shoyo,” Yachi starts slowly, calmly, because she isn't quite sure how to go about this and seeing her best friend holding a pair of binoculars to spy on a boy he really should be asking out, who's only ten feet away, is confusing. “Why am I here too?”

 

“I  _ told you,”  _ Hinata whines loudly, Yachi covers his mouth with her hand. Thankfully prime target numero uno doesn't notice. Or he does and is wise enough to ignore it though she hardly thinks that's the case seeing as how both Kageyama and Hinata had fought about which is a nicer shade of green. “I need a trustworthy agent on my side. I can't track Kageyama alone!” Hinata’s voice muffled by her hand.

 

“Why don't you just ask him if he's okay?” She can't wrap her mind around this whole scenario. It's interesting. Hinata rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “It would be so weird just to ask _.”_

 

Yachi blinks. “No, it wouldn't?”

 

“You clearly don't understand a boys heart,” Hinata scoffs with a pout on his face, off-put by her lack of commitment to their stakeout. “If I just ask him then he'll probably assume I like him or something!”

 

“And that's… bad?”

 

“YES!”

 

It's moments like this that Yachi calmly thanks the heavens for making her attracted to girls because boys like this are  _ stupid  _ with a capital S! Hinata wants to swap kisses with a boy but doesn't want him to like back? What kind of Tomfoolery-

 

“Oh my god, look,” Hinata gestures to nothing in front of them. Space. A vending machine running incredibly low on snacks and overgrown monkey-grass. It takes her a second.

 

“You made me lose sight of my target!”

* * *

  
  


Operation obtain information failed. Hinata would like to pin the blame on Yachi who had stated, “I don't think pretty boys like being stalked,” and left, ignoring every taunt Hinata could throw which wasn't many. So the fun abruptly ended with her exit.

 

Now it was plan sidle up to said, cute boy.

 

Which is much harder than he’d anticipated, for one, Kageyama is the opposite of touchy-feely he's more like pushy-grumpy. It starts with a social experiment, casual touching. Hinata was lightheartedly resting his hand on Kageyama's shoulder after a particularly tough game of dodgeball, their undefeated streak reigning as the only two guys who never, or hardly, miss. With the elasticity of a million rubber bands when it comes to sports. Kageyama flinches away shoving Hinata’s arm so hard that they both stumble. “Don't do that,” He says, and Hinata has never been more shocked in all of his life!

 

“Humph, stingy,” Hinata grumbles once Kageyama is out of earshot, and collar grabbing reach.

 

Now for twosies, it's hard to fake being oblivious on leaning against an actual mountain. “I'm gonna call you “Yama Yama” from now on.” He jokes, leaning heavily into Kageyama's side much to the shock and fear of Kageyama’s classmates.

 

“Do it, and I'll crush your tiny skull.” Kageyama’s hand on his head feels like they're already there and his brains are seeping out. He shrieks, startling everybody. “You're so mean! It was a joke!”

 

“Then come up with good ones.” After that Hinata memorized joke books by heart to prove himself. Over thirty and yet no one would make Kageyama laugh 

 

“Ughhhhh! He's such a hardass!” Hinata mourns into his bottle of apple juice one free period, friends sitting on either side of him and no Yachi to speak of, they laugh, and Shoyo doesn't find it funny.

 

“I think you just need to be more direct?” How is it not already apparent to Kageyama that he's wooing him?! Does he need a handwritten card? The simple fact that Shoyo went so far as so  _ intertwine their fingers together on the walk back to class _ didn't compute? “Oh  _ no,” _

 

Hinata suddenly wailing startled the table into silence. “I'm moronsexual!”

 

The whole table burst into laughter. Shoyo doesn't think this is a funny matter; it's dangerous! Kageyama is a moron, and he's never  _ ever _ going to wake up to the reality that Shoyo has a big fat crush on him! They'll be dead before he realizes that! Immediate action is needed. He doesn't know where, or how, but it's the only way his love-life won't become more than a dustball underneath the bed.

 

If anyone is the stupid one, it's Kageyama!

  
“Hey,”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Kageyama that's rude!” Kageyama shrugs, returning to his chalk doodles on the back steps of the Volleyball Club gym. It's a round volleyball with a smiling face. Not surprising but unexpectedly cute. Tobio is real kissable huh? 

 

“You're giving me a headache.” He merely says as if Shoyo isn't sitting there amazed at his brutal honesty, scandalized look in his eyes. Shoyo opens his mouth to protest, he really does, but the near fond look on Kageyama's face stops him short, and shakily he picks back up the bright blue chalk, drawing three anatomically challenged dogs in quick succession.

 

“I've barely said anything yet.” Shoyo drags his chalk against the dull sidewalk grey. He's pouting. “There's no way you could've gotten a headache that fast unless you're weak.”

 

Shots fired. Challenge rejected by the orange chalk that clocks him on the skull. “You've given me one all week with your moping or whatever.” Kageyama offered this unhelpfully from his spot staggered lax on the steps, one leg outstretched and the other cramped between a guard railing. He doesn't look up from his drawing of a happy volleyball sailing past the net and a stick figure of what seems like the glasses guy from his team looking sad.

 

Shoyo chokes. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOPING?!” Because of all people, it shouldn't be the idiot noticing things he's not supposed to see, he's a moron after all! Shoyo can't help but feel strangely pleased he'd noticed. 

 

“You've been spying on me.” 

 

He does choke this time. Shoyo chokes on his spit. Sudden death isn't all that bad. “NO!”

 

Kageyama’s face screws up. “What do you mean ‘no’? That doesn't make any sense! What are you stalking me? And don't say you didn't because I  _ saw _ you taking a picture of my feet last week I don't know what that one was for but it's unnerving so maybe fucking don't do that!”

 

The blood rushes to his head. At this point it doesn't matter if Kageyama is right (for once) it's Shoyo's mission to let him know how dead wrong he is! Evasive maneuvers. Unfortunately, the equivalent of all known evasive maneuvers including denying that they attend the same school is defenseless against Kageyama's active poker face.

 

“Why would I be stalking you, huh, riddle me that dumbass!” He finally finished with a smug grin and a sense of relief. There's no way, Kageyama can’t say anything in defense! “Because you're too weird to admit you've got issues with me!” Or can.

 

“IF I HAD ISSUES WITH YOU I WOULD TELL YOU! BUT I DON'T AND I'LL PROVE IT!”

 

“OH YEAH?”

 

“HELL YEAH.” Their teeth clash painfully. It takes Kageyama Tobio a whole minute to realize rather than sucking his brains out Hinata is trying to  _ kiss him,  _ romantically. And this isn't some tactic to throw him off his rhythm but had it been then it worked because Hinata has his face squished between his tiny hands and he's kissing like his life depends on it.

 

“See! I would've just told you.” A lie. It's too late to take anything back but considering he nearly walked up and grabbed Kageyama by the collar right there and then yesterday afternoon after daring to come back from lunch windswept and sleepy, it would have come to a head sooner or later. “So yeah,” oh, lame.

 

Oh, Kageyama's face is super red, huh. He's staring blankly, and it would be a lie to say Shoyo isn't very fucking nervous because they kissed or more accurately, he gave the boy of his dreams a big smack on the lips while they were still arguing.

 

“Um,” He's a little harsh sounding, immovable setter or not there's this thing called social interaction, not all are born with or apply to themselves. “What's that for?” 

 

Oh, no. He has to explain his attraction to the angry and grumpy and lanky and too good to be true Kageyama and it's going to suck, it already sucks! Read a sign; you would think that-

 

Kageyama’s never kissed.

 

Fuck it! “ ‘Cause I like you! I wanna kiss you and hug you and call you the dumbest nicknames on earth. So I kissed you but not because I'm stalking you or anything!” Both their faces  _ burn  _ with an intensity of youth’s one thousand suns. Hinata happens to be three of them. To say dumbstruck would be an understatement.

 

“Oh.”

 

Huh? “Just, ‘oh’?” Well, that isn't worrying or anything. Guys being dudes, what's better than this? Nothing! Friends are great; he's about to cry.

 

Kageyama is torn between sprinting the fuck away or tearing holes into his practice shorts. Hell if he knows how to explain an intense emotion so instead it comes out, “Well, I like you as much as volleyball!” Cool, smooth, Hinata’s face looks soooo smug right now how much would it cost for facial recovery surgery. Not enough if he can still make that kind of expression.

 

“So that means we're dating?” Hinata skips a nervous double step. “No.” Kageyama doesn't look up, scooping up his volleyball from beside the steps and standing as well.

 

What. “WHAT?!” 

 

“You have to take me out to dinner first.” 

 

The most beautiful place Hinata can afford is his Mom's house and some frozen oven-cook chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs. But if he leaves a good tip (cleaning the dishes), then she wouldn't mind. And neither does Kageyama; he likes the triceratops while Shoyo finds himself partial to Pterodactyls. Supposedly, that's another reason to like Tobio so much.

 

When he holds Kageyama’s hand loosely beneath the table, two dinosaurs heads get bit. It's the best and first date Tobio’s ever been.

 

Even if they're still deciding, as long as there's food, he'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns
> 
> i have adhd and cant finish ANYTHING because i GET BORED. this was finished a while ago i just never felt like sharing?????


End file.
